Grimmjow discovers Fanfiction
by LQTM
Summary: Summery is inside?/ grimmjow and a very little bit of Ulquiorra and i mean a little


**Grimmjow discovers Fan Fiction**

Ok yall I just had a random idea to do this story well it's a one shot but I thought it would be funny o and I own none of bleach or any of the other fan fiction stories I might mention in the oneshot.

Summary: What if our favorite sexta espada found fan fiction and all the lovely story sabot him that the wonderful writers have wrote about him and the other bleach characters and I mean all the stories *wink wink* what do you think he would say?

"God I'm board I aint got nothen to do around here" ( hey didn't Aizen say at the meeting that we have internet now!)

*Grimmjow finds a computer* but it's all ready on* (hmm pretty convenient for this story aint it)

Hmm I wonder who was on this before me o well. Fan fiction what the hell is that? Hmm ok characters (A) ,characters(B), rating, genre, blah, blah, blah. Let's see who these characters are. What the….. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow? What is this thing? Ok well let's see what they got on me then ok lets go rating( all) character (A) me and genre o its all ready on something so lets leave it there ok now "go"( this is what he saw)

(ok the story names of in this next part are real stories and I bet are all wonderful so you should read them. And whatever I say from here on out about the following stories is just my opinion and should not affect yours on if you should read the fooling stores or not)

Bleached Armageddon » by Inuyoshie reviews

Four fangirls, a fanboy and a toddler end up in Hueco Mundo. How? No one knows. Will they bring about the end of life as we know it? Most likely. Rated M for cursing and future lemons. Pairings will become obvious as the story goes on. Have fun, R&R

Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 92 - Words: 69,142 - Reviews: 182 - Updated: 7-29-09 - Published: 2-15-09 - Aizen S. & Grimmjow J.

2. The gay, the straight, and the cats? by aira-chan reviews

Happy trails is a correctional facility...for gays...But when a new, very hot, and very straight member joins the company of a certain cat-like male, how will said male react to not being able to have something he knows he can't live without?...Ulquigrimm

Rated: M - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 1 - Words: 719 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 7-29-09 - Grimmjow J. & Ulquiorra

3. Maybe » by AkiShi-san reviews

Grimmjows been acting different and Ulquiorra thinks that maybe he might be the key for everyone's answers..

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 5 - Words: 2,834 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 7-29-09 - Published: 6-16-09 - Grimmjow J. & Ulquiorra

4. Heart of Pantera » by setokaibagirl749 reviews

Look inside to read the summary...it's too long. lol GrimmxOC it will be rated M due to lemon in future chapters.

Rated: M - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 1,897 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 7-29-09 - Published: 6-30-09 - Grimmjow J.

5. The Open Window » by xxxMaiiMaiixxx reviews

Akatsuki's only been in Hueco Mundo for a little while, but she's managed to turn Grimmjow's world upside down. OCXGrimmjow J. Mature, b/c we say so. *Wink*

Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,799 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 7-28-09 - Published: 7-1-09 - Grimmjow J.

6. Dawn and Dusk » by Hoffie13 reviews

Grimmjow was a vampire who didn't need anybody. So why has he found himself falling for an incubus, Aizen's incubus, and why can't the thing even understand what love is? Damn… immortal life just got so much more complicated. AU. GrimmUlqui.

Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 20,730 - Reviews: 45 - Updated: 7-28-09 - Published: 4-5-09 - Grimmjow J. & Ulquiorra

7. Memories Are With You, Memories Of Snowfall » by Zozo-chan reviews

How can the most ordinary girl fall for the most TWISTED boy? I suck at summaries so please read and find out! Rated T for Grimmjow's potty mouth. GrimmjowXocXoc

Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 6 - Words: 8,988 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 7-28-09 - Published: 7-11-09 - Grimmjow J.

8. Vermilion High » by Hot-Gothics reviews

Ichigo is sent to a private school for getting into fights all the time. But when he gets roomed up with a teal-haired teen, a whole new story unfolds...Multi-pairing. Includes story bits from each as well as fluff and sex. Enjoy

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 9 - Words: 35,749 - Reviews: 141 - Updated: 7-28-09 - Published: 5-22-09 - Grimmjow J. & Ichigo K.

9. Sun and the moon » by Crescent Luna Moon reviews

Ichigo Kurosaki is recluant to being in fights with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a member of the gang Eapada, and ends up allways unable to move. His friends get mad and worried especcially when the full moon is around, why though? Romance/Supernatural Grimichi

Rated: M - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 8 - Words: 14,083 - Reviews: 23 - Updated: 7-28-09 - Published: 7-25-09 - Grimmjow J. & Ichigo K.

10. Teenage Heroine Queen » by reviews

The new girl from Tokyo has moved into Karakura. She's a mean, green drug addict with no intention of living long and hell-bent to die young. A rebel without a cause, it only seems right he would fall in love with her. NovaxOCxGrimm IchiRuki RenjiOrihime

Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 12 - Words: 29,233 - Reviews: 33 - Updated: 7-28-09 - Published: 12-1-08 - Noba &

Holey shit there are a lot of stories that I am in!

Waite a minute Ichigo, Grimmjow I wonder what that is about *click*

Reads a little* o hell no that is just wrong! I'm not gay and even if I was Ichigo aint my type! I mean common gross! *keeps reading* OMFG he put his what…in my aahhhh not right not right BAD images so wrong on so many leaves god I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life. *continues reading*

I ii I I *twitches*omfg wtf how can people write this stuff they have got to have the most wacked out mind in the world to write what I just read clicks next chapter *read a little*

*falls on floor twitching un-controllably*

What are you doing trash?

*no answer*

Well lets see here, says Ulquiorra, well Grimmjow it seems you have discovered fan fiction some of it is quite disturbing is it not? But it seems that you almost made it to the final chapter hmmm it is quite addicting this type of fan fiction but the first is always the hardest to get through.

Ok well that is it hoped you liked it and for the stories that are pictured above there were randomly selected and I have read some of them and they are very good so I hope you read them to, and the story Grimmjow was reading is not one of the stories that I have up there the reason they were up there was so you would know what he was looking at ( for effect for the most part)


End file.
